Bad Apple
by LumenSideralis
Summary: "I'm captured by darkness and I have no idea how to escape. It's frustrating. My heart aches at the thought of being lost forever in this place." KakaIru


**This is the prologue of the story and it's a bit short..  
>Anyway~.. Hello! Welcome to my story.<br>I used the song "Bad Apple" by Nomico (Touhou) as inspiration for this song and I want to base some chapters on some lines of the song. If I'd use something else as inspiration source, I'll mention it, else it will be Bad Apple. As you might have noticed, it's the same as the title of this story~**

**Also, this story will be a yaoi (man x man) so if you can't handle it, please leave :)  
>If not, then please enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the song Bad Apple.**

_**"** **Does a future exist in wasted time? Do I exist at a place like this?**_  
><em><strong>If I want to talk about me, if I make myself heard, I'll say I'm "good-for-nothing" "<strong>_

xXx

_Everything is black.. like Indian ink, it's surrounding me, flowing around me and slowly filling all my senses. It's almost as if it's making me forget what has happened, what went wrong. It's so thick, I'm not even sure anymore. I wish I could move, that I could reach out, but I'm trapped.  
>I'm captured by darkness and I have no idea how to escape. It's frustrating. My heart aches at the thought of being lost forever in this place.<em>

xXx

"He has been screaming a lot, Hokage-sama."

There was a short moment of silence. Thoughts kept flowing through Tsunade's mind while looking at a shinobi she held close in her heart, even though she wouldn't admit it. Did it go too far this time? He looked so fragile, almost broken. He had been gone for so long that everyone assumed he was dead. But in reality he had been captured. Eventually the ANBU found out where he was, even though it was by accident, pure serendipity. The man stared off into space, his arms and legs cuffed. It was as if he didn't notice they were there, as if he couldn't focus his mind on anything. It didn't take long before he lost consciousness. At least they managed to get him back in Konoha.

She bit her lower lip, wondering what she could do. There weren't much options besides trying to heal his wounds and give antidotes for the poisons he was injected with.. probably some experiments.  
>The most important part was keeping his body healthy and waiting for him to wake up. But it was obvious that his soul was tainted, affected by the torture he went through.<p>

"I want at least one person who can watch him carefully the whole time. I'll come to check up often." She said.

xXx

_Agony flows through my veins. "Stop it!"  
>But no sound is heard. What if no one can save me? I can't stay in this mess forever, can I? I sincerely hoped not.<br>Then I wouldn't be able to see him again.. I whimpered at that thought, not wanting to believe it. There was already not much left of me but if I'd completely disappear, vanish into thin air, I wouldn't be able to come closer.. even if it would be just a centimetre, I'd be happy. I can remember his name clearly, but as much as I like him, I don't know how he looks anymore.. I remember his hair a bit, when the wind is blowing, the sound of laughter, and a faint smell.. but that's all._

xXx

"Ah, there you are.." sounded the voice of Tsunade.

He nodded in confirmation. "Why did I have to come?"

The woman shrugged but then looked at the other, almost expectantly. "I need to ask you a small favour."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"He has been saying your name several times while being unconscious," she started ", but that is not the point. Anyway, could you look after him once he regained consciousness again?"

His eyes widened slightly, surprised by the sudden request.. a slight blush spread on his cheeks when he thought of the other mumbling his name.  
>"O-ofcourse, Hokage-sama.."<p>

"It might take a little while though. And of course you're free of work by that time, from then on he'll be your mission."

xXx

_My arms still refuse to move though and my legs won't obey. Trying to struggle won't work at all as I've tried to countless times.  
>This weird feeling crawled over my shoulders, as if it's hugging me from behind. What if this is my punishment for having killed so many?<br>I felt as if I deserved it. My hands are covered in blood which slowly took me over, tainting my whole being. Maybe I should sink even lower..  
>But I doubt my heart can take it and deep down inside I don't want to be lost.<br>It's hopeless though._

xXx

**Tell me what you think of it :) You'd be doing me, Kakashi and Iruka a favour ;)**


End file.
